


They Are My Family

by SpaceBunBun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: Has anyone thought about that one scene where Dimitri kept saying that he and Lambert were just a fake family to Patricia? Man, that would hurt really bad and I wonder if he constantly thinks about it after learning about it. I hope I did the doubts justice in this piece, but ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Mercedes von Martritz
Kudos: 7





	They Are My Family

Dimitri was always reluctant to place his hand on Mercedes' stomach for a couple of reasons, one such reason was he feared hurting her, especially now that she is pregnant and close to giving birth. Even if his fears melted when she placed his hand on her stomach to feel the child's little kicks, which only had a new fear had arisen, would he accidentally hurt the child when he held the little one? With his strength and the ability to not control it fully, he knew that it will happen eventually, but he never knew when.

"It's going to be okay, My Knight," she reassured him, placing his hand on her stomach. "You are a gentle man, you won't hurt them." 

Hearing her words, he knew she was telling the truth and knowing that his frown turned into a gentle smile. His smile became warmer when their child kicked and hearing Mercedes giggle. "Are you sure?" 

"I'm positive." 

Dimitri traced his hand up her body stopping at her cheek so he could pull her in for a kiss. "Thank you, My Sweet Mercie," he thanked, pressing his lips against hers. 

"Hehe, you're welcome," she kissed back. 

She took his hand, placing it back on her stomach so he could rub it some more. She loved feeling his rugged, callus hands rub against her stomach, it reminds her that he was going to protect her and their child. And in turn, after birth, she would protect them, much like she always had. As Dimitri rubbed Mercedes' stomach, the other reason he feared to place his hand on her stomach, how would their child react to him being their father? Ever since he found out that his stepmother didn't really love him and that he and his own father were just a fake family to her, ever since then, doubts about being apart of a family. 

Many days he looked at his wedding ring, he always wondered if she was going to leave him. His feelings became worse when he found out that she was pregnant. Would Mercedes take their child and leave him one day much like his mother, his father, Glenn, his stepmother, Edelgard...He never expressed these thoughts to her, he never wanted her to worry and feel horrible about it. She didn't deserve that. 

Dimitri gave her one last kiss before laying down on their bed to fall asleep. Mercedes looked at her loving husband and smiled, she knew he was going to be a great father. She laid down next to him, feeling him put his left hand onto her stomach.

The next morning Mercedes woke up to an empty bed, Dimitri must have headed out on official business already and she would have to attend to some councils here in Fhirdiad by herself. After she got ready, she walked over to the desk that she shared with him and read the little letter that he left behind. If he had to leave early in the morning, or if he had to leave Fhirdiad for short or long periods of time, he would leave her a little love letter before he left. And if she had time in between council meetings, looking over the knights training, and other official matters, she would bake him some treats to eat upon his return. With a smile on her face, she left her room, walking with an attendant to her first council meeting. It was filled with a few of her friends and some stuffy nobles that no one really liked. 

During all the meetings and training that she had overseen, her child kicked more and more, putting her in some pain. No matter how many times Annette, Yuri, Sylvain, and Hilda told her to stop for the day because of her pain and pregnancy, she wouldn't listen. As kind as she was, she could still be a little bit stubborn, something she was picking up from Dimitri. The pain, and working so much, became a tad difficult to bear when she was walking all over the castle so she had no choice to stop what she was doing and leave everything in Annette's hands. She didn't like that she had to stop baking the treats that she planned on giving to her beloved husband, but her child couldn't wait much longer. 

Mercedes tried to stifle her scream even though it didn't work. One of the maids rushed to her aide, slowly walking her back to her room to help give birth. The maid scattered around, trying to figure everything out, but to no avail. She, luckily, ran into Marianne who gladly helped her out. She grabbed everything she needed to help Mercedes out. 

Dimitri let out a little sigh, at this time he didn't want to be in the old Leicester Alliance hearing old lords complaining about his reign and Byleth being the new Archbishop. He would rather be home with Mercedes and not be a king for five minutes. He tuned out their woes and only ever bringing up important business with them. Thanks to Claude, he now was the king of all Fodlan. But lucky for him, Claude was able to keep everything and anything dealing with his territory organized. The meeting with them went long due to the old Leicester lords bickering back and forth. It only ended because the next heads of the houses keeping their parents quiet and moving on with the meetings themselves. Even with Claude's warning about how hard it was to deal with his lords in his territory, it was still frustrating to deal with them. He was glad most of them decided it was high time to step down and handing over their reigns to their children. He was especially happy that Lorenz's father was stepping down. He was the hardest to deal with. 

He held out his hand to feel the light rain hit him. He only wished that his lovely Mercedes was doing alright back home. He was always so thankful for her having to deal with the political matters while he was gone. The two of them were always doing something, her helping out with buildings of orphanages and making sure that they were running great, her going all over Fodlan to help rebuild and to hear and help heal people's woes, him having to deal with other political affairs, dealing with the old territories, and helping with whatever Mercedes was doing. They were always so busy and it only made him love the time that they spent together even more. He smiled and held a blue lion pin, that Mercedes gifted him, close to his heart as he rode on his horse back home. 

On the way back home, he thought about the times that they spent together. All the times that they skipped out on balls and galas, the times they irritated Felix because they decided to not go to meetings and leaving it for him to deal with, the times they spent sleeping in and all the joyous nights to try to have their child. With the rain that continued to fall, it reminded him of the nights he and Mercedes spent next to a fire sewing together. After Dimitri boarded his horse when he got home, he walked back into the castle not being able to smell any of Mercedes' baked sweets, he instantly knew something was up. He dropped his lance as a maid told him that his beloved wife was in labor. He both was elated and terrified. 

Through her pain, Mercedes gave Dimitri a soft smile as he walked into their room. He sat next to her, holding her hand as she gave birth to their child. With a grain of salt, he took the colorful words that she had said to him. Well into the night, Mercedes finally gave birth to their firstborn, their daughter. She held their daughter close to her, having her back against Dimitri. He kissed her temple as she breastfed their little girl. Afterward, Dimitri reluctantly held their daughter. He didn't know what to make of it, he was happy but nervous and it was not the nervousness new parents usually got when they have a child. He never had the thoughts of, "will I be a good father," but more like, "how long can she tolerate me," and "when will she leave me?" Nothing usual. 

Dimitri did his best to hide his fears as he cradled and rocked their baby to sleep. 

"What she would name her," Dimitri asked with a shaky voice. 

"Hm, I don't know," Mercedes replied, looking at him with concern. "Are you alright?" 

Dimitri gulped. "I-I'm fine." 

She knew that was a lie. "Dimi," she said softly, "it's alright, I'm here for you if you need to talk about your worries." 

He knew that and he really appreciated that, but he didn't want to hurt her and their daughter so he kept quiet. She knew something was really wrong, he always expressed his feeling to her. She knew something was really eating him inside and as good as much as she wanted to help, she didn't want to force her beloved Dimitri in more distress than he already was in. Dimitri let Mercedes hold their child once more as he watched his wife and child interact with each other. 

The next few days, Dimitri and Mercedes stayed out of the public eye to take care of their little girl. Ever since she was born, Mercedes noticed that Dimitri hasn't held her. She was becoming increasingly concerned, why was he avoiding his daughter? And it wasn't just his daughter, it was also her. He would come to bed late and he wouldn't hold her, kiss her, touch her, cuddle her, it was heartbreaking. What's worse, is she didn't know how to bring it up to him. 

One night, when she was sewing and her little girl was finally asleep, Dimitri finally came back to their room. He looked over to his daughter and felt the hatred in his heart, her hatred for him. Mercedes knew that he was in pain, so much pain and she wanted to share in that pain. She wanted him to know that she was here for him. She placed her project down, moved the edge of their bed. 

"Dimi," she called out softly. 

Dimitri turned around to face his wife with tears welling in his eye. He was in pain. 

Mercedes took his hand and placed it on her cheek. His hands are rugged and callous against her soft and tender face. To her, it was nice to be able to feel him again. 

"She is your, our, daughter," she said softly. "We are your family and nothing is going to change that. No matter the pain, no matter the hardship, no matter the happiness, we will be there for you." 

Tears flowed out of his eye as he pressed his forehead against hers. He knew she was right but the feeling and memories of everyone leaving him lingered. 

"Dedue, Felix, Annette, Ashe, Sylvain, Ingrid, and more importantly, our daughter and I are your family. We aren't going to leave you, so please hold your daughter in joy, in happiness, hold her and shower her with all the love you give the rest of us." 

"Mercedes," he cried out. "I don't want to lose all of you!" 

"We won't leave you, not now, not ever." 

"Mercie..." 

She brushed her fingers through his hair as he moved his head to her chest and cried. "As much as you want to remember everyone and the memories you have had with everyone, sometimes you should move on and leave the memories behind. It'll make room for the love and pain that you will have that's worth more than the ones that have left. It'll prove to those who have left that you took the pain and used it for good." 

Her words were slowly putting him at ease as he continued to cry. 

"I will always be here for you and I will always remind you that I will never leave." 

He raised his head to look her in her eyes. His own were puffy and red from the tears he shed. She softly smiled as she removed his eye patch, and gently rubbing his scarred eye. 

"I will never leave you," she repeated, giving him a kiss. 

He held her close and tightly as the two fell onto their bed. She hummed him a little tune to help him sleep a little better. She knew his feelings about it won't fade, especially not so soon, but she was willing to remind him every day that she wasn't going to leave. 

The next morning, Dimitri nervously walked up to their daughter's crib and held her in his arms. A smile of relief appeared on his face when she let out a loud, bubbly laugh. Her laugh was invigorating. He held her close his chest so she could listen to his heartbeat. Mercedes woke up to see her husband holding their daughter. She could tell that he was nervous, she knew that he was doing a great job even though he was shaking. She got up, walked over to him, placing her hands and her head on his back. 

"You are doing a great job," she reassured him. She faced him, giving him a warm, kind smile before giving him a kiss. He was still nervous. "I am right here." 

Dimitri rocked her back and forth as he started to hum. He slowly started to calm his nerves especially when she let out another bubble laugh. It was so pleasant to hear. She sat in the seat next to her crib and watched her husband bond with their child. 

"What should we name her," Dimitri asked. 

"Hm, I don't know. I haven't given it much thought," Mercedes replied. 

Dimitri nodded knowing that he had been the same. 

After weeks and weeks of nothing, the name came to Mercedes in her sleep. She shook Dimitri awake. 

"Yes Mercie," Dimitri asked, in a low, gruff tone. 

"I've thought of a name!" She said, excitedly. 

"And what would that be?" 

"Amaya Nix!" 

"Amaya Nix," he smiled softly, "I like that name." 

"Hehe, with all this rain, especially at night, it was only natural." 

"That's nice." 

"Hehehe." 

She gave him a kiss before falling back to sleep.

Over the many months, he would take time out of his busy life to spend time with Mercedes and Amaya, it warmed her heart. Every day she reminded him that she loved him and reassured that Amaya did too. And with every moment they spent together, the pain of remembering how his stepmother thought of him and his father were just her fake family slowly eased away. This wasn't fake and he knew that, it was very much real and he not only from his lovely daughter and beloved wife, but he felt the love, in their own ways, from all of his close friends. He wanted to be the best father he could be and he knew was going to fail in some aspect and he was going to fight with his daughter but it wasn't going to be the end of the world and it wouldn't mean the end of their relationship. It was something in time he would have to accept. 

"You are my family," Dimitri said, lulling his daughter to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone thought about that one scene where Dimitri kept saying that he and Lambert were just a fake family to Patricia? Man, that would hurt really bad and I wonder if he constantly thinks about it after learning about it. I hope I did the doubts justice in this piece, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
